Zelman X Jiro Love life
by Zelman-Clock
Summary: Hi my name is Zelman and this is the story of how Jiro and I became a couple.


ZELMAN X JIRO

I let out a sigh as I watched Jiro, Kotaro, and the human woman leave. It's been ten years since the Kowloon vampires came about. But even before that I've watched Jiro as he grew up till he became a vampire. He fell in love with that damn sage. The glass of blood I had in my hands shattered from the pressure I applied to it just by thinking of Jiro and that damn bitch together. This time Jiro will be mine.

Later that day

"Lord Dragon and other clan leaders. I'll take them in. I don't care what will happen." I said at the clan meeting.

"Why do you want to do that?"

"Because I want too. Do I need any reason besides that? I don't. Jiro, Kotaro, and the hu- I mean Mimiko are welcome with open arms. Unless the others want to take them in." I said as I glanced around at the other clan leaders.

There was a big commotion outside the door as Jiro, Kotaro, and that human girl came rushing in.

"Zelman!" Kotaro said as he threw himself onto my lap hugging me tightly.

"What's the matter Kotaro?" I asked.

"Brother Jiro, he's being mean to me and said that I couldn't come and play with you once we find somewhere to live."

"Kotaro! They are busy talking! We are supposed to be outside waiting." Jiro said in an angry tone.

"It's fine. All of us came to an agreement. It would be best if you lived with Lord Zelman Clock." Said Lord Dragon, with the clan leaders nodding in agreement.

"… Very well…" Jiro said reluctantly.

"Yay! I can play with Zelman when he has the time. What about Mimi-Chan?"

"She can live with you all until her place has been fixed up." Lord Dragon said. I heard her let out a sigh of relief. Jiro smiles towards my direction.

_** Badump Badump**_

What was that? It felt painful. Was that my heart or nonheart beating?

"Zelman?"

"What is it Kotaro?"

"Why is your face red?"

"… Uh… I'm getting tired from sitting and from being outside where the sun can get to me."

"Oh I see. So when do we get to leave?"

"Everyone is dismissed till the next meeting." Lord Dragon declared. One after the other rose and bowed. I rose holding Kotaro and made a bow with him in my arms. Everyone left the meeting room. I showed Jiro, Kotaro, and Mimiko to where they were going to live for a while.

One Week Later

"ZELMAN!" Yells Kotaro.

"I'm in the kitchen." I call back out to Kotaro. A few seconds later Kotaro, Jiro, and Mimiko come walking into the kitchen. I was standing there cleaning up the mess of shattered glass and blood. That I created when I almost lost control for not drinking enough blood.

"Zelman are you okay?" asked Jiro.

"Yes I am fine. I just went a little too long without blood. It's fine. I'll clean this up in a jiffy." I said with a little shake to my voice.

"Here let me help." He said softly and he moved to my right side and helped me clean the rest of the mess up as Kotaro went to the fridge and got the pitcher of blood out as Mimiko got another glass down and poured the pitcher that Kotaro gave to her into the glass. As the mess was cleaned up Jiro went and took care of the blood soaked wash cloth and Mimiko and Kotaro made sure I downed two whole glasses of blood into my system.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"You're welcome Zelman." Says Kotaro with his little smile.

"You need to be more careful Lord Zelman." Said Mimiko with a stern look to her face.

"Stop harping him Mimiko. He was probably real busy with how one of his own men betrayed him and became a Kowloon child." Jiro said as he walked back into the kitchen.

"It's fine Jiro. She's right I should be more careful. Even if I don't want to admit it in front of my men that work for me." I said the last line under my breath where only Jiro could hear me. Jiro let out a chuckle and Kotaro and Mimiko looked at him and I confused. I smiled a faint smile as my secretary walked in.

"Lord Zelman it's time to go and check out the crime scene that was supposedly done by another Kowloon child." She says in a monotone voice. I let out a deep sigh and stand up out of the chair was I was forced to sit down in to drink the two glasses of blood. I set the glass down on the counter.

"Alright. Let's get this over with so I can come back and play Devil May Cry 3 for the Xbox. I'm DYING to know how it ends." I say with the emphasis on the dying part. She turned and walked out of the kitchen. I smirked and winked at Kotaro as I left patting him on the head. Jiro starts laughing out loud and Mimiko just sighs an irritated sigh.

"Zelman may I come along as well?" Jiro asked as he followed behind us leaving Kotaro and Mimiko in the Kitchen.

"Sure I don't mind. The more the merrier is what the human's would say. I think." I said looking over my shoulder with a slight smile. Then I turned to face the front and as I did I felt pressure to my right hand when I glanced out of the corner of my eye to see Jiro was holding my hand. There's that feeling in my chest again. This time I'm sure it's my dead heart trying to come back. I reverted my eyes back to the front, but I had to let go of his hand as soon as we got to the front door because the secretary was opening the door to let us out as well as herself and into the car that she had waiting to take us to the crime scene of the Kowloon child.

2 hours later

"Ugh. I hate visiting the scene of the attack during the day." I say as Jiro and I climbed into the car and start heading back to my manor. My secretary was driving us back. I leaned back and closed my eyes trying to get rid of this splitting headache from being out in the sun for too long. Jiro leaned against me finally not smoking from the sun hitting him either.

"I agree with you Zelman. Can I sleep until we get back to the manor?" He asked drowsily.

"Sure go ahead. I'll wake you up when we get there." I say calmly and I let out a sigh as he stayed leaning against me and falls asleep. I let myself smile softly. Until I looked up and saw my secretary staring at us through the mirror upfront with a slightly odd expression but she did not dare say a word about this or anything for fear I might rip her to shreds like I did with my previous secretary before her. I showed her my fangs slightly and she quickly reverted her gaze back to the road. About thirty minutes later I shook Jiro awake and told him that we are back at the manor and that he should go straight to bed and I'll stay up and play games and keep Kotaro busy.

"No you need sleep as well Zelman. Your Devil May Cry 3 and Kotaro can wait until tomorrow for you to play." He said.

"Fine. I'll go to sleep. That is if I can sleep." I mumbled to myself grudgingly not knowing what would happen before we got out of the car. Jiro lifted up my chin and kissed my lips gently but yet passionately. My eyes widen slightly before I gave in and kissed him back as gently but yet passionately. We stayed like that for a few minutes before we pulled away and looked away from each other blushing slightly. We both quickly got out of the car as it came to a stop in front of the manor door and rushed in and said good night to each other and we both went our separate ways to our rooms to sleep.

Later that night I was sleeping in my dark room on my king sized bed I felt someone or something climb onto my bed. I opened my eyes and got ready to attack only to realize that it was Kotaro.

"What's the matter Kotaro?"

"I had a bad dream and brother Jiro wouldn't wake up. So I came in here. I'm sorry if I scared you or anything." He said in a sad and scared voice. I quickly calmed down and hugged him to me.

"It's fine. What was your bad dream about Kotaro? Maybe I can eat it up and you will have a new and better dream." I said softly.

"Well the dream was about brother and you. You two were at the crime scene checking it out when all of a sudden Cassa showed up and Killed Jiro and you. Which left me feeling totally worthless and then Cassa also killed Mimiko and then she went after me but I escaped and she destroyed everything and she finally caught up to me and killed me." He said in a fearful voice and tears started to come to his eyes.

"Hmm now let me see here." I say as I let him go and pretend to grab something floating around his head and pretend to eat it. "Yum. That was the best bad dream I had yet." I say with a smile. This got Kotaro to laugh. I placed my hand over his eyes and I start to hum a lullaby that I heard about two hundred years ago. Kotaro slowly drifted off to a dream filled with whatever makes him happy.

"Wow Zelman. I didn't know you had that kind of side." Jiro said from the shadows. I jumped slightly.

"I learnt how to do that when I watched some of the humans calm a child down. I thought you were asleep."

"I was but then I sensed Kotaro walking to your room. So I got curious and I saw what happened."

"Oh. I see." I sat up on my bed and looked down at the sleeping Kotaro and I smile softly.

"Zelman come on." Jiro said as he motioned for me to follow him. I quietly got out of the bed and followed Jiro out of the room and back to his room.

"What do you want Jiro?" I asked quietly. Jiro slowly turned around and shut the door behind me and pinned me against the door with a searing passionate kiss. I gave in right away and kissed him back passionately and wrapped my arms around his neck. Jiro picked me up and carried me over to his bed still kissing me and he laid me gently on the bed taking off my boxers and his boxers. He softly rubs his cock against mine and I let out a soft moan. Jiro pulls back and looks down at me with eyes full to the brim of love.

"Zelman I can't hold back anymore. So you better be prepared for what is to come." He said as he slid his hand down and stroked my penis causing more moans of pleasure to escape. He started to move his hand up and down faster and faster with him kissing me over and over thrusting his tongue deep into my mouth. Finally I came and he used that to loosen my asshole up with his fingers. He fingered my asshole with one finger then two and then finally three. After I got used to him fingering me he pulled them out and flipped my onto my stomach and prodded my ass with his big hard cock. He prodded for a while then he finally penetrated me causing me to gasp out in shock.

"Bear with it Zelman. It won't hurt for long." He whispered into my ear as he nibbled on my earlobe as his cock went deeper in my ass. He pulled out halfway and thrusted back in and he repeated that for a few times and started to pick the pace up causing me to moan louder and call out his name repeatedly. He was breathing heavily. He kept on whispering sweet nothings into my ear as I clutched the bed sheets as he moved faster and harder inside me. His balls smacking against my ass cheeks. Finally he came inside me filling my ass up with his sperm. He collapsed on top of me briefly but rolled to one side with his penis still in my ass and pulled me onto my side as he wrapped his arms around me kissing my neck gently.

"Zelman I love you." He whispered into my ear as he buried his head into the nape of my neck and fell asleep. I caught my breath and willed the covers to cover us up. I smiled a happy smile and fell asleep as well.

The Next Day.

I woke up before Jiro and the rest of the others. I extracted myself from Jiro and his cock that was inside my ass still. I quickly pulled my boxers on and snuck out of the room and back to my room to jump into the shower. Damn Jiro thanks to him my ass hurts along with the rest of my body. A few minutes later I was getting out of the shower and I put my clothes on. When I came out of the bathroom Kotaro was sitting up in my bed rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and his hair was sticking out all over the place. I smiled.

"Good Morning sleepy head. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes I slept well. I had a dream that you and Jiro got together and became my mom and dad." He said sleepily. I patted his head.

"Come let's go get some breakfast."

"Okay Zelman." He said as he got out of the bed and followed me to the kitchen where Mimiko was cooking food for Kotaro and her. I went to the fridge and got the pitcher of blood out and a glass to pour it in. After I poured the blood into the glass I put the pitcher back into the fridge and drank the whole glass down.

"I have to go now. I have some meetings to attend too and they are named Xbox and Devil May Cry 3." I said with a wink to Kotaro. He laughed and Mimiko just made an hmph noise at me. I walked out of the kitchen and down the hallway. I actually walked into Jiro's arms.

"Morning Zelman. Why did you leave before I woke up?"

"I had too. Kotaro would have asked where I was. Now let me go so I can go and play Devil May Cry 3 to annoy Mimiko even more." I say trying to escape but not trying too hard.

"No way. You smell too nice." He said as he held me close and placed kisses down my neck.

"It's probably the blood I just had." I said nonchalantly.

"No. My smell still lingers on you and I like it. It says that you belong to me and me only. No one else can have or touch you. I'm going to come and watch you play Devil May Cry 3 after I have some breakfast." He said as he let go of me finally. He smiled at me and walked off to the kitchen. I quickly headed to my game room and started playing DMC3.

About thirty minutes later Jiro comes in and locks the door. I didn't hear him come in because I was too absorbed into the game to notice. Jiro came and unzipped my pants while I was playing. He pulled out my penis and rubbed it until it was hard. He then started to suck on it causing me to mess up on the game and also causing me to pause the game despite the music on it still playing. As he continued to suck on my penis I started moaning.

"Jiro what if Kotaro or Mimiko comes this way?"

"Don't worry they went shopping for groceries and to the blood bank for more blood for us. So I have you all to myself for the next five hours." He said then he rubs my penis and then sucks on it again he kept on sucking on it until he made me cum inside his mouth. He swallowed it all. He pulled me out of the chair I was sitting in and pulled my pants and boxers all the way down and leaned me in the chair wrapping my legs around his waist. He quickly undid his pants and took down his boxers and thrusted his penis into my ass and moved in and out of me in quick action causing more pleasurable moans to escape and my voice making weird sounds that seemed to drive him crazy and made him pick the speed up. For the next five hours he kept on fucking me making me cum in different positions and him cum inside of me in the different positions. I even sucked him off once. By the time Kotaro and Mimiko returned I was already asleep in my bed with Jiro holding me. I didn't know that Kotaro walked into the room and saw that scene. Jiro told him that we were together as a couple and that we would protect him until he found his special someone. He told Kotaro that the next day when I was awake and we were in my game room playing Marvel vs. Capcom 3 for the Xbox. My face turned beat red. I can't believe Jiro actually said that to Kotaro. But Kotaro wasn't shocked he was thrilled and happy. A few weeks later Mimiko's apartment was ready for her to go back to it. So she left us. Jiro and I were happy about that. Because then that means Kotaro will be over there most of the time and Jiro and I could make love all we want too. The one thing we didn't know was that Kotaro and Mimiko were doing the same thing but at her apartment. Oh well that's a story for another person to write. This story was about how Jiro and I got together. There was no fighting in it. So sorry if you were looking for a fight. Well that's the end. Thanks for reading my story about how Jiro and I Lord Zelman Clock got together.


End file.
